Destiny is Unpredictable
by Grimindome
Summary: OC centric, AU ootp, OC and Harry have a brother reltionship. no slash. ships undecided.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters you recognise, I do own John Kinsman.

(A.N)Hey this is an idea that has been bouncing round my head for a while now, an AU OOTP HP fanfic with my OC as the main character(John Kinsman) who will be in his 7th year at Hogwarts and will be all powerful (sorry) Harry will be in his 6th year and John will have an older brother relationship, can't decide whether to put the prophesy in that's up to reviews and I need ship ideas cheers!!! (thinking oc/Angelina Johnson, oc/Tonks, HP/Cho, HP/HG HP/SuB i'm looking for input people).

John sat alone in the empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, his big trunk above him, his grey eyes were tired and sorrow filled but no tears were shed, he had shed enough for a lifetime after the murder of his whole family and anybody with any link to them be it blood or friendship with his ascending to the many inheritances that come with being a Kinsman his appearance was haggard his tall frame looked like the weight of the world was on his broad shoulders the sharp plains of his face his short pitch black hair ruffled.

When three people entered his compartment he looked up from the paperwork and logs he was filling in for his estate and fixed them with a piercing stare, his grey eyes studying them, the bushy haired one looked like the brains and with the prefect badge on her robe noted he moved on to the red head he looked like an impulsive person with the wild look in his eyes and finally the grey stare moved to emerald green who both widened both recognising the signs in each others eyes of somebody who had suffered and lost everything.

"Yes, can I help you?" John's rough baritone broke the tense silence between the four, the bushy haired one spoke first "hi im Hermione the red head is Ron and that's Harry, everywhere else is full can we sit here" "hang on let me move some of this stuff" John waved his hand and the papers that were spread around him moved into a nice neat pile next to him, he turned and carried on with his writing ignoring the awestruck expressions.

Hermione looked ready to burst as they sat down and she let loose as soon as her trunk was overhead "what are you writing? You can do wandless magic! How? Who are you? An exchange student?"

"Right what particular order would you like the answers in" Hermione blushed, John arched an eyebrow and continued

"First my name is John Kinsman i am writing the logs and accounts as well as keeping track of my investments, i am the last of my line it is my duty as Head of the Ancient and Immortle house of Kinsman" His gaze swept to Harry "you should be doing this too, being the last Potter"

Harry shrugged and sighed "I'll ask Dumbledore"

John again turned his stormy grey gaze to Hermione "yes i can do wandless magic it took years of practice and dedication, no i am no exchange student i was home tutored, a tradition if you will" John's brow furrowed as he stopped righting and breathed absently "5674x234 43132,7759 a good year very good year " he looked up at their expressions "i have an aptitude for Arithmancy now please stop asking questions you can do that at the feast, i need to think"

The compartment door chose that moment to open rather violently and John growled, an action that made the three jump John stood and put his papers down and let his stormy gaze sweep to the blonde haired pillock who had just broken the nice quiet lull that they had going, 'the little fucker' thought John he liked quiet.

Draco sneered "well if it is'nt potty, mudblood and the weasel thought that maybe you were'nt coming potty thought that maybe you might faint at the prospect of Dementors".

The instant Draco said this John took an even more dislike to the gel obsessed ferret.

Draco took a moments pause when he saw John "so John Allen Kinsman the rumors were true i'm Draco Malfoy"

They say hindsight is 20/20, Draco must agree with this After John snarled and the storm in his eyes reached gale force winds, for there were two things he said, that was wrong in that sentence. The first John hated his second name, second John hated Malfloy's, murderous bastards, Lucius helped murder all he knew.

A whole year to torment his son how fitting John flicked his right wrist a pure white wand slid into his palm he spun it brought his arm back then swung it through, a shockwave coiled out and knocked Malfoy out of the compartment, a gesture from his left hand shut the door he sat down and resumed his work thinking with glee a whole year to repeat that over and over.

He looked up "don't like Malfoy".

Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing and Hermione just smirked.

This year might not be so bad John thought as the train rolled into Hogsmeade and he put the papers away in his enchanted journel, not a bad year at all as he stepped on Malfoy as he walked out causing more laughter behind him.

A thight grin wormed it's way onto his face as the quartet found a carraige and made their to the great hall where John would find out what house he was in.

(A.N) So, a new story what do ya think? sorry for mistakes, thoughts on the ship ideas i beg you though i don't answer reviews i take everyone into account and i appreciate every one, got a bit of writers block on This Means War update soon though and thanx to darkparadox my ever faithful beta.

Till next time i'm Grimindome with DESTINY IS UNPREDICTABLE bidding you adeiu.


End file.
